All Shuichi Wants For Christmas
by pokemypocky
Summary: When Yuki asked Shuichi what he wanted for Christmas, he was never expecting this! BASED ON THE SONG BY MARIAH CAREY.


_**I do not own "Gravitation" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**Nor do I own the song "All I Want For Christmas," by Mariah Carey**_

"**All Shuichi Wants For Christmas"**

Yuki shuddered as he looked at the colander. It was December 24th -- the day before Christmas. If it were up to him, he wouldn't bother with the whole thing. But now that he was living with Shuichi, things were so much different. At times, Shuichi could be over excited, over dramatic, over emphasizing -- over the edge! Every year, it was the same. Whenever Yuki asked Shuichi what he wanted for Christmas, he would find some over the top method of letting him know exactly what he wanted. What would it be this year? Pocky? Candy?… a _dog!? _But Yuki couldn't skip the question, or else his pink haired honey would… cry.

_"YUKI!!!! YOU HATE ME!!! CHRISTMAS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A TIME OF GOOD WILL TOWARD MEN!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE GOOD TO ME?!?!?!? JUST BECAUSE I DRESS UP IN A SCHOOL GIRL'S UNIFORM ONCE IN A WHILE IS NO REASON NOT TO BE GOOD TO ME!!! I HATE YOU, YUKI!"_

The last thing Yuki wanted was to make Shuichi cry over anything! Because _that's_ what he would get in return.

With one deep breath, he opened the door of his office and marched out to the living. Shuichi was sitting on the couch, reading his favorite magazine… which had his picture on the cover.

Yuki gulped. "Brat?"

Shuichi looked up from his magazine. "What is it, Yuki?"

"Christmas is tomorrow… Is there anything you want?"

A big wide smile crossed Shuichi's face as he closed his magazine and sat it down on the table. "Well, not that you mention it… YES!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank music CD.

Yuki's eyebrow rose. "What is that?"

"Just a little something I made at the studio this weekend." Shuichi walked over to the CD player and put the CD in.

"Here we go," Yuki said to himself.

Shuichi snapped his fingers and… the lights dimmed to black in the living room. A second later, a spot light was shining down on Shuichi, who was standing in the middle of the room with a microphone.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas.**_

_**There is just one thing I need.**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree.**_

_**I just want you for my own,**_

_**More than you could ever know.**_

_**Make my wish come true.**_

_**All I want for Christmas is…**_

_**YOU!**_

He pointed right at Yuki when he said this. The music became more upbeat as he continued.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas.**_

_**There is just one thing I need.**_

_**Don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree.**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace.**_

_**Stanta Clause won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day.**_

_**I just want you for my own,**_

_**More than you could ever know.**_

_**Make my wish come true.**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you!**_

Yuki sighed. "Okay, Shuichi. I get the point--" Still, Shuichi's velvet voice still echoed in the air, filling the whole house with his musical Christmas list.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas.**_

_**I won't even wish for snow.**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe.**_

_**I wont make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick.**_

_**I wont even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click.**_

'_**cause I just want you here tonight,**_

_**Holding on to me so tight.**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!**_

Yuki grunted. "Okay, I really get the point. You can stop that now--"

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere.**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air.**_

_**And everyone is singing.**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing.**_

_**Santa wont you bring me the one I really need --**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

"I'm standing right here!" Yuki hollered over the music. But Shuichi couldn't hear him. Yuki was beginning to wonder if he should walk over to the CD player and shut it off. But the song was almost over, so he let Shuichi continue.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas.**_

_**This is all I'm asking for.**_

_**I just wanna see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door.**_

_**I just want you for my own,**_

_**More than you could ever know.**_

_**Make my wish come true.**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is…**_

Suichi pointed at Yuki, who was getting a little upset. But he was caught off guard when Shuichi glomped him to the floor, his arms wrapped around him, just like the first day he moved in.

_**YOU!!!**_

Yuki inhaled a deep breath. "Shuichi, how many times have I told you not to perform theatrical extravaganzas in the living room?"

Shuichi made a puppy dog face. "What does that mean?"

Yuki laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get the present you want." He smiled.

Shuichi's face lit up. "Really!?"

"Really… AFTER YOU GET OFF ME!"

Shuichi hurried to his feet and laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry Yuki. And Merry Christmas!"

Yuki sat up and exhaled. "Merry Christmas, brat."

**THE END**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
